


Dandelions

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian





	Dandelions

fragments (of you) buried beneath the pavement 

sunrise and metallic pools of iron and oxygen

yours

a note that could only be read once

footsteps on unforgiving tarmac

something falls on deaf ears 

somewhere, once, a meeting (ours)

somewhere, now, an ending (ours)

the words are written on breath-fogged glass (i wiped it clean)

stairs and lies and blissfully ignorant pigeons

i’d carve them into the clouds (these words)

if only you could read them

fluorescent lighting and the decomposition of flesh (yours)

a scarf and i only need one cup of tea (i made two)

ghost fingers dance over ghost strings

hands shake over ruined wallpaper

memories of a filled space (it’s vacant now)

elegant cursive and neglected bacteria

unnecessary coats and bold strides

i should set them all alight

frosted glass covers a skull (mine)

dandelions invade a plot (yours)

polished shoes

hospital corners

the stench of death (i don’t go there any more)

a burnt-out match in a ribcage (mine)

microwaves and petri dishes and eloquent dust

you left me

you left me and it burns


End file.
